1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a trigger, detonation or monitoring system using optical fiber; and more particularly, to a detonation system of explosive charges in an oil well or to triggering a control device that needs to be actuated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trigger or detonation systems, including systems using optical fiber for detonating explosive charges in an oil well, are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,195 shows and describes a detonation system of explosives charges having a laser source, a distributor, a control unit, optical fibers, branching connections and explosive charges. The distributor operates by mechanical actuation for directing light from the laser source through the optical branches for igniting one or more of the explosive charges. One disadvantage of this detonation system is that the distributor distributes optical signals mechanically.